


Man of Steel, Heart of Gold

by carlyhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Tyler is Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news travel fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of Steel, Heart of Gold

“Dude, the Man of Steel! Not too shabby.”

 

“So you’ve heard.”

 

“Yeah, Holland texted me.”

 

“Of course she did.”

 

“But Colton told me before her.”

 

“He would.”

 

“Though it was your mom who spilled the beans first.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Because you know our friends and families very well?”

 

“That might be it.”

 

“Anyway, congrats, man. That is amazing news.”

 

“I wanted to tell you myself. But there was a bit of confusion about the timing of the official statement and I totally forgot how not good at keeping stuff to themselves my family is.”

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about it. You are busy running around the place right now. I’m just really glad you got the opportunity and I can’t wait to see you don the tights.”

 

“Yeah, don’t remind me.”

 

“Are you looking forward to your new diet, yet?”

 

“Ass.”

 

“You know me.”

 

“That I do.”

 

“But seriously, not that you’re ever out of shape but did they already started you on the filling-out-the-tights-the-right-way regime?”

 

“I have a meeting with a personal trainer and a nutritionist the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Call me after, I´ll commiserate with you.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

“Always, man.”

 

“Anyway, enough about that. How are you feeling?”

 

“Better. And bored.”

 

“What did the doctor say?”

 

“That everything is healing well. Just like he said on my last two check-ups. So you can ease up on the mother-henning.”

 

“I worry.”

 

“I know. And I appreciate it.”

 

“And I miss you.”

 

“Me too. Will you have time to visit before shooting starts?”

 

“Definitely. I should have at least a week free before I’m needed and I’ll come and stay if it is all right with you.”

 

“It is more than all right with me. I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“But you definitely need to send me photos from dress rehearsals.”

 

_*sigh*_

 

“And not just the tights. I wanna see you try on all the glasses till they find the ones to make you most adorably unthreatening while simultaneously lickable.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“Don’t quote _Princess Bride_ at me, it always makes me miss you more.”

 

“I will try to refrain.”

 

“Yeah, you see that you do that. At least on the phone. Once you are here and I can actually kiss your stupid face you can shower me in all the quotes.”

 

“I will prepare accordingly.”

 

“You do that.”

 

“I will call you tomorrow.”

 

“Not if I call you first.”

 

“And I will see you in twelve days.”

 

“I will be crossing them off on the calendar.”

 

“Sleep well.”

 

“You too.”

 

“And take care of yourself.”

 

“As always.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“Is my middle name.”

 

“In more than one sense.”

 

“I don’t want to hang up.”

 

“You never do.”

 

“Told you I loved you more.”

 

“That you did.”

 

“Will you sing to me?”

 

_*sigh*_

 

“Please?”

 

 _There's two kinds of prayers on your knees_  
The ones that you need and the ones that you mean  
Whatever I think or believe  
Either way, you are the answer for me


End file.
